


Your Smile

by hawkeing_eta



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeing_eta/pseuds/hawkeing_eta
Summary: This isn’t just another art slump Yusuke fell into. It’s quieter, and more demanding. Whatever it is Yusuke wants, it’s right there in front of him yet he seems afraid to reach for it.





	Your Smile

Yusuke is staring at the painting again.

It’s raining outside; fairly heavy as it comes down in drones against the window of the cafe. Akira has grown to like the rain when it comes. It’s a pleasant white noise drowning out the usual thrum of the city around them, and the cafe receives few customers. He’d say none, but the rain usually brings with it Yusuke.

Today, though, it seems only the rain followed. Yusuke has no artbook, no DVD, no bookbag with him. Not even an umbrella. It’s odd, but Akira doesn’t want to call him out on it. He busies himself with wiping down the counter instead, after placing a small towel overtop Yusuke’s drenched hair. Sojiro would appreciate him keeping busy. Akira listens to the dishes clink together in the sink as the man washes them. Akira wonders if Yusuke can even hear it.

The rag in his hand stills as Akira glances over once again. Yusuke has his coffee cup in his hands, his thin fingers wrapped around the delicate porcelain. He’s leaning forward on the counter, elbows propping him up as he holds the cup to his lips. He hasn’t actually taken a sip in quite some time. Akira doesn’t want to mention it.

Instead, he just grabs a jar from the wall and decides to makes some more coffee. He could use a cup himself. Yusuke might need a new one at this rate as well.

As he waits for the water to boil, Akira can feel Sojiro’s eyes on him. They don’t burn the back of his head, but it’s hard to ignore. Sojiro is either trying to tell him to do something about the boy sitting silently at the end of the counter, staring at the painting on the wall, or he’s upset Akira got into the good beans again but doesn’t want to say anything. Akira pours himself a cup and decides either seems reasonable.

Thunder rumbles overhead, close enough for some dishes to rattle in the cafe. Even with it looming, it’s still relaxing. He sets a cup down by Yusuke as he walks around to the otherside of the counter. He takes the long way so he doesn’t disrupt Yusuke’s line of sight. Akira takes a seat on the high stool beside his friend and takes a decisive sip of his own coffee. His eyes linger on Yusuke, but only briefly. His attention is drawn to the painting as well.

It’s been months. Akira still can’t help but think the painting is out of place in this dim cafe, yet somehow, he can’t picture it anywhere else. The woman’s eyes are so gentle, and her smile is kind.

Yusuke finally lowers his cup and his eyes. Akira watches as Yusuke’s shoulders slouch and he hunches over himself. It looks uncomfortable, but he sits like that so often Akira wonders of he’s just used to it. The rain continues to patter outside.

Akira finds he’s now the one letting his coffee grow cold. It’s a shame, really. He hopes Sojiro doesn’t notice.

“If you want,” Akira finally starts, “we can move up to my room.”

“If it is all the same to you,” Yusuke replies, leaning down against his knees, chin almost level with the countertop, “I think I would like to stay down here for a while longer.” It’s blunt, but Akira knows not to take offense to the rejection. It was presumptuous of him to even suggest it. Akira watches as some water drips down from Yusuke’s hair. His fingers clench a little tighter around his cup to keep them from reaching out.

It seemed important for him to come today. Yusuke must have gotten caught up in his thoughts again, unable to move on until he settled whatever it was that was bothering him.

He hadn’t even texted or alerted Akira he was coming today. Akira doesn’t mind, but it does make him worry.

Yusuke stands from the counter. He’s silent as he steps towards the dim corner of the cafe. The towel is still draped over his head like he doesn’t even notice. There’s something just out of his sight and there isn’t anything Akira can do to help Yusuke see it. Akira isn’t even sure what it is Yusuke is looking for anyway.

Akira takes a glance back to Sojiro, who only glances himself with a raised brow before going back to the dishes. Akira carefully stands. He keeps his distance respectful, unsure if Yusuke wants to be crowded. A gut suspicion tells Akira not to even touch.

This isn’t just another art slump Yusuke fell into. It’s quieter, and more demanding. Whatever it is Yusuke wants, it’s right there in front of him yet he seems afraid to reach for it.

Akira had no hope of even finding where to begin.

It’s minute, yet Akira sees the way Yusuke’s eyes widen. A small blessing amongst the heavy downpour.

“It’s such a fleeting thing,” Yusuke finally says. Akira isn’t entirely sure what he’s referencing, but there’s comfort in Yusuke’s voice. “It’s small and insignificant in the grand scheme, fated to diminish eventually, and yet…” Yusuke finally meets Akira’s eyes. There’s a bright flame in those eyes that completely captivates Akira’s heart all over again.

His hair is still damp and dripping, and that towel still rests on top his head. His eyes turn so gentle, and his smile is kind.

“I don’t believe there’s anything quite as astonishing as a smile that can persist through even the cruelest of hardships.”

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter: [@hawkeing_eta](https://twitter.com/hawkeing_eta)


End file.
